The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
For the best system performance, current state-of-the-art dedicated short range communication (DSRC) systems use a roof mounted antenna and achieve excellent communication robustness. However, a roof mounted antenna would require drilling holes to make the connections for the existing aftermarket vehicles. Some solutions may use antennas mounted internally within the vehicle, for example to the window. However, internal antenna performance is limited and decreased because of the vehicle's pillars and roof interference.